A BIG Surprize!
by BigFics2
Summary: Shinobu wakes up one morning to a BIG surprise! Fanservice and big laughs inside! RELOADED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop do.

WARNING: Contains scenes of brief nudity and some "choice" words. Reader discretion, as always, is advised.

**A BIG SURPRIZE!**

It's nearing dinner time at Hinata Sou on a crisp cool November day and 15 year old Shinobu is just finishing the rest of the dinner meal for tonight. As she takes the big bowl of rice into the dinning room, the smells of the different varieties of food she has already cooked and placed onto the table fill her nose and it is quite a refreshing smell.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" she calls out loudly so everyone can hear her. Without fail Su and Sara are the 1st ones to the table. And as usual Shinobu has to grab them by their collars to keep them from wolfing down all the food before everyone else has arrived. After about 2 minutes everyone else has arrived at the table. Shinobu being the cook sits beside of Kietaro near front of the table.

As with every meal, Su scarf's down every single morsel of food before anyone has taken even 2 bits from their plates. "2nds please!" says Su loudly without a care in the world.

"Su please! Save some for everyone else!" says Kitsune complainingly. "But I'm still hungry!" says Su back. "You keep eating like that and you're gonna end up getting fat!" adds Naru.

"Nope! Not possible!" says Su. By this time everyone at the table is looking right at her with confusion. "Believe it or not I can't get fat. It's not in my genes. The people from my country don't have the chemical to trigger obesity. Sure we have fat cells like everyone else, but we don't have the ability to get fat!" says Su as she fills another bowl full of rice.

Everyone else is looking at each other with bewildered looks. However as strange as Su is, they can do nothing but believe her story……no matter how cookie it sounds.

A few more minutes go by and Kitsune notices Motoko squirming a bit in her chair. Kitsune always "all-knowing" smirks. "What's wrong Motoko? You wrap your boobs up too tight again?" she says sarcastically.

"No! I've wrapped them up the same way I always have! But I do think that they have grown a bit again." answers Motoko, blushing a bit. "And could we not talk about my boobs in front of HIM!" she yells as she points to Kietaro who surprisingly is ignoring them both. He has learned that if he is even the slightest bit interested when they have these kind of talks they would send him flying!

"What! You think they have grown again?" says Naru. Motoko, still blushing a bit, nods. "Well no wonder! You're always eating right and working out. It's only natural that your body would grow into the proper form of a healthy young woman." says Kitsune still smirking. Motoko tries her best but can't stop the blushing.

While this is all happening Shinobu gives a slight sigh. This sigh doesn't go unnoticed by Kietaro who has been trying his best to tune out the "boob" conversation. So as to turn his attention away from that (and the possibility of being sent into orbit) he talks to Shinobu. "Something wrong Shinobu?" he asks.

Shinobu looks up quickly slightly startled. "Oh um…uh….no nothing at all!" she says slightly panicky turning a bright red. "What is it Shinobu? Is it your 'time?'" asks Su bluntly. Shinobu very surprised by Su's question unknowingly answers out of panic. "No not for another 2 weeks." Shinobu immediately slaps both her hands over her mouth but to no avail. Kietaro not expecting Shinobu to answer such a question was caught completely off guard by Shinobu's response.

Naru seeing Kietaro's reaction, has a reaction of her own. "PERVERT!" she yells as she gives him a right uppercut to the face. Kietaro goes flying over the table, barely missing everyone's food, and crashes into the living room wall. "Why don't you go wash the bathroom like you were supposed to earlier today!" she yells. Kietaro slowly gets up and hobbles to the bathroom in a daze.

Naru sits back down and looks at a brightly blushing Shinobu along with everyone else. "What's troubling you Shinobu?" she asks. "Well….um…..I…..I was just wondering why…." she hesitates. "Come on you can tell us." says Motoko.

"I was wondering why I have such small boobs." she says blushing even more brightly. "I mean both Kitsune and Mutsumi have D sized breasts. You and Motoko have C's. Um how big are you Su?" asks Shinobu. "I'm a B." answers Su.

"I knew it!" says Shinobu depressed. "And here I am stuck with these tiny A's" she says very sadly. "The only person's chest who's smaller than mine is Sara's! But she's 10 and she's American! She could start puberty herself any day now and we all know how big American girls can get!" says Shinobu on the verge of crying. "I'm wondering if I'll ever be woman enough to attract a man (Kietaro)." she adds.

Everyone by now is looking at her with concern in their faces. "Come on Shinobu don't think that. I'm sure that your boobs will grow more! I can feel it!" says Naru. "But they haven't grown any since I turned 13! I don't think they will ever grow again." answers Shinobu.

"Well then that means you're over due for a big growth spurt! They'll most defiantly grow!" says Kitsune. Shinobu not quite believing her looks down with a depressed look. "If that's so then….I was also wondering if there was a way to…..you know……help them along?" asks Shinobu just over a whisper.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." says Motoko. "It's not wise to mess with nature, even when it comes to your own body." she adds. "I don't mean like getting breast implants! I mean like eating right, exercising stuff like that. You know naturally." answers Shinobu back.

"I have just the thing!" shouts Su. Su runs out of the dinning room and up the stairs to her room. "Oh boy…." says Kitsune. After about 2 minutes Su comes running back down the stairs and back into the dinning room. "Here Shinobu take this!" says Su as she places something into Shinobu's hand.

Shinobu looks at it for a second and sees that it's a pill of some kind. "Um Su ….what is this pill supposed to do exactly?" asks Shinobu. "Take it and your boobs guaranteed to grow 3 full sizes! In 1 hour you will have Ds!"

"Su I wanted something natural not artificial to help me." complains Shinobu a little. "It is natural! All the ingredients are natural extracts!" answers Su. "Of course there might be a couple of side effects." she adds. "Side….effects?" says Shinobu worryingly.

"Yeah your left foot or your right ear my grow to 3 times normal size." says Su with a smile. Shinobu eyes narrow. "I think I'll pass…." she says. "Anyone else, have any GOOD ideas?" asks Shinobu again.

"Well how about Milk?" says Sara. "Milk?" everyone else says in unison. "Yeah. Back in America we have a phrase that goes, 'Milk, Helps your body grow.' And like you said earlier Shinobu, we American girls are famous for having big boobs…..although that isn't always true. I drink a lot of milk, and I'm one of the tallest girls in my school. And the only side effect I can think of with milk is having stronger bones." adds Sara.

"Milk sounds good." says Shinobu. "I think I'll give it a try. But just in case; Motoko would you mind teaching me a few exercise moves that would keep my body in good shape." she asks. "That's fine with me Shinobu. But I think your gonna get more results from my "training" than from that milk theory." answers Motoko.

"You're probably right but, it can't do any harm to try." says Shinobu. With that Shinobu stands up and grabs her glass of tea and walks into the kitchen. "Where are you going Shinobu?" asks Kitsune. "To get myself a glass of milk. I'm gonna start today!" says Shinobu happily.

**(3 WEEKS LATER!)**

3 weeks have past since Shinobu began her milk and exercise regiment. For 3 weeks the only thing she has drunk is milk. No colas, no water, no juices; nothing but milk. She has also kept up with her daily stretches that Motoko has taught her. There have been some pleasing results; she has grown 2 ½ cm in the past 3 weeks. But she thinks it a result of doing an hour's worth of body stretching a day rather than with the milk.

Dinner time has arrived at Hinata Sou again. This time on a cold December evening. Everyone is sitting at the table discussing what has happened through the day. Everyone except Kietaro, who is taking a small nap after a hard day of studying.

Everyone is happily enjoying another one of Shinobu's masterpieces…..all except Shinobu herself who looks a bit depressed. Kitsune notices this and speaks up. "Something bothering you Shinobu?" she asks. Shinobu snaps out of her daze.

"A little." answers Shinobu depressingly. "I really don't think this plan of mine is working at all." she adds. "What are you talking about Shinobu? Your in great shape, you have a healthier skin tone to you, and you've even grown 2 ½ cm in the past 3 weeks! I think your plan is working just fine." answers Kitsune.

"True….but my desired outcome never happened. My breasts haven't grown 1 bit! All that has happened to them is that they have become very tender and sensitive to the touch for the past couple of days." she says as she pokes her right breast. "Are you pregnant?" asks Su bluntly. Shinobu blushes to the redness of a cherry.

"NO I AM NOT PREGNANT!" she yells back while holding her fist in the air. "I know I was just teasing." answers Su back. Shinobu sits back down in her chair and takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to quit the milk plan. I will however stick with the stretching plan that Motoko taught me as it seems to be having results." says Shinobu. "Sounds fine with me. Besides I knew that milk theory was nothing but a bunch of ho-ha anyway." adds Motoko.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go prepare to wash the dishes, and then go to bed cause I'm feeling tired." says Shinobu. "What? But it's only 9:00 p.m. Why are you going to bed so early?" asks Su. "Because I feel tired. I promise you Su I'll fix a nice big breakfast in the morning for all." answers Shinobu. "Yeah!" cheers Su.

Shinobu picks up her plate and glass and begins walking to the kitchen. "Shinobu. I'm sorry." says Sara a little sad. "Don't worry about it Sara. I know you were only trying to help. Besides I think the milk did help me grown taller." answers Shinobu as she smiles to Sara. Sara smiles back as she watches Shinobu walk into the kitchen.

Later that night Shinobu is getting ready for bed. She puts on her bluish green pajamas, which so happens to be one of her favorite pairs. She has noticed that they have been getting to be just a little bit tight on her because of her 2 ½ cm growth but it doesn't bother her. She takes about 10 minutes to do her nightly stretches before slipping under her covers. She brings the alien doll, that Kietaro had won her, close and falls asleep.

The next morning the bright sun shines onto Shinobu's face. She can tell that it has been shinning on her face for a while now, but she's not sure for just how long. She feels something strange but in her sleepy daze she can't tell what it is. And for some reason her breathing has gotten a little harder. As her sleepiness slowly begins to fade she begins to notice something pressing on her chest. She stirs a bit but the pressing is still there.

Then a slight cold breeze blows in from her cracked window and she feels it go right across her bare chest. She finds that a bit unusual because even if her blanket isn't covering that area, her shirt should have blocked the coldness. She reaches up, eyes still closed, and feels for what could be wrong. She feels one side of her shirt has come unbuttoned.

This is unusual too as she can't recall anytime her shirt has come undone during the night. She figures it's just a fluke and grabs the other side of her shirt to button it back up. As she brings the 2 sides together something blocks her way. She moves her blanket thinking that it's in the way and tries again but still gets blocked by something. She grabs for what is there and feels something round and warm. Strangely she can also feel her hand.

She feels her shirt again and notices that some of her buttons have popped off. "Now how could that have happened?" she thinks to herself. She opens one of her eyes slowly to see what is on her chest blocking her way or what could have popped her shirt buttons off.

She sees something , but because she doesn't have her eye opened very much, her eyelashes are still crossed and blurring out the image. So she reaches up and rubs her eyes to get rid of the tiredness and crustiness out of them. After she rubs them she opens both eyes to see what that blurred image is.

(Meanwhile downstairs in the dinning room)

Kitsune is eating a bowl of cereal, while Motoko is eating her usual breakfast that she usually fixes herself anyway. Su has her head lying on the table with a blank stare on her face. Her stomach growls loudly. "Man where is Shinobu? It's almost 10 a.m. She promised us a big breakfast this morning." complains Su.

"I find it odd also that she hasn't gotten up yet. Do you think she's sick?" asks Motoko. "I don't think so. Even if she were sick she would have tried her best to make it down here to fix the meals." answers Kitsune. "I just hope it's nothing serious." adds Motoko.

Suddenly. "**OH MY GOD!**" comes a loud scream from up stairs. Everyone recognizes it to be Shinobu and rush up to see what's wrong. Kietaro a few yards ahead of everyone else is the 1st to reach Shinobu's door. He flings it open.

"Shinobu! What's the matter!" he yells. Almost immediately though his eyes grow to the size of tea cup saucers and his pupils dilate to the size of pen tips and his nose begins to spray out blood. "YEHHHHAAAAAA SEMPAI!" screams Shinobu. (Remember this all happened within 2 seconds or so.)

Naru is next to reach the door followed quickly by everyone else. Naru and Motoko see Shinobu covering her chest with both her arms. They both turn to Kietaro. "You perverted Bastard!" shouts Naru as she and Motoko give Kietaro a 1-2 combo punch. Kietaro goes skidding down the hallway floor and smashes through the side of Hinata Sou and goes flying for about 6 miles or so. "I didn't see anythiiiiiiiiiing!" he shouts as he goes flying.

Naru turns back to Shinobu who is blushing brighter than a cherry still covering her chest with tears forming in her eyes. "Shinobu what's wrong? Are you ok?" she asks. "I'm….I'm not sure." answers Shinobu worryingly.

"Well what happened?" asks Naru a bit forcibly. "This happened!" answers Shinobu on the verge of tears as she uncovers her chest. (insert "bouncy" sound effect here.)

Everyone else has the same reaction as Kietaro did (minus the bleeding nose of course). "My God Shinobu! What happened? Your breasts…..THEY'RE HUGE!" shouts Naru.

"I have no idea what happened! I woke up and my breasts were like this!" answers Shinobu still on the verge of tears. Motoko suddenly gets an idea of what might have happened. She turns to face Su.

"SU! Did you slip Shinobu one of your pills?" she yells. Everyone else looks at Su. "No! I had absolutely nothing to do with this! I swear!" answers Su. Su may be a wild one but everyone knows her to be very truthful….sometimes too truthful.

"Well we had better get her to a doctor. Maybe they could find out what happened." says Kitsune. "That's sounds like the best plan we can do. Let's go." says Naru. They all turn to get ready.

"Um guys." interrupts Shinobu. Everyone turns back to face her. "…….I don't have a bra or shirt that will fit me now." says Shinobu. Everyone looks at each other with dumb looks. They had totally forgotten about that. "Don't worry Shinobu. I think one of my bras will fit you." says Kitsune. Kitsune goes to get one of her bras.

She comes back and tries to help Shinobu put it on. Much to Shinobu's dismay Kitsune's bra…..is too small! "Ohhhhh! Now what!" says Shinobu almost crying again. "Hang on I'll be right back. Maybe one of Mutsumi's bras will fit you." says Kitsune as she leaves the room.

After a few minutes Kitsune comes back with one of Mutsumi's bras. She tries to help Shinobu put it on but once again it's too small! Shinobu now with worrying watery eyes is on the verge of crying again. "Now what are we going to do! I can't go out without anything on!" she yells.

"Well I guess you have no other choice but to wear a large shirt." says Kitsune. Shinobu groans with worry. Kitsune goes around and finds the biggest t-shirt shirt she can find. She brings it back and puts in on Shinobu. But still; because of Shinobu's enlarged chest the shirt is a little tight. It's tight enough to see the impressions of her nipples against the cloth.

Shinobu is a bit relieved that they finally found something that would cover her, but is still too embarrassed to go out because of no bra and the shirt forming to her every curve. "I can't! I still can't go out like this!" she complains.

"Shinobu. Come on. You're going to be wearing a coat anyway." says Naru. Shinobu's agrees and tries to put on her coat, which promptly doesn't fight. Try as she might no one else's coat will fit either. So she has no choice but to wear a coat UNZIPPED. But at least the rest of the girls will be walking around her to try to block her from onlookers.

The walk to the doctor's office is almost torturous for Shinobu. Not only is the "interference" of the other girls not working very well, but because she can't zip up her coat, the cold is coming right through the shirt and giving her chill bumps; which promptly cause her nipples to become hard and poke out a bit more through the shirt. Plus on lookers can see her big boobs, both men and women stare at her causing Shinobu to blush and become very teary eyed. On more than 1 occasion Naru and Motoko send a guy into orbit. 1 guy even had the nerve to try to ask Shinobu out. He was promptly hammered into the ground by Motoko.

After 15 minutes of walking (or what seemed to be hours for poor Shinobu) the group finally reaches Shinobu's Doctor's office and they all go in. The warmth of the office warms Shinobu's almost frozen nipples to relax and not poke out so much. She and Kitsune walk up to the registration counter.

"Um excuse me. I need to see Dr. Hisakawa please. It's….kind of a big emergency." says Shinobu to the nurse behind the counter. "Sorry but he is very busy right now. Can you tell me what your 'emergency' is?" asks the nurse polity as she looks at a clipboard with Shinobu's info on it.

"Um…this." says Shinobu whisperingly as she literally lays her breasts into the counter. The nurse looks up from the clipboard to see what it is. "YEAH! They're huge!" yells the nurse. Everyone in the waiting room now looks right at Shinobu and the nurse….but mostly at Shinobu. Shinobu lowers her head and blushes as bright as a cherry. "I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to yell like that. I'll see if I can't get Dr. Hisakawa to see you as soon as possible." says the nurse still in a bit of shock.

Shinobu doesn't give a response because of her embarrassment, rather she just nods and she goes back to sit down. Motoko gives everyone in the room stern looks to make them turn their attention away from Shinobu. It doesn't work much so she gives Shinobu her coat to cover herself with.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the nurse calls her name. Only one other person is allowed to come with her so she picks Kitsune. When they enter the exam room the nurse has Shinobu change into a rather large gown. But it to is also a little tight on her.

After another 10 minutes of waiting Dr. Hisakawa arrives. "Hello little Shinobu. The nurse was quite insistent that I need to see you. So what is this 'BIG' emergency that….WOAH!" he shouts as he gazes up from the clipboard and takes a step back.

"My God! I just saw you last month for a cheek up! What happened?" he says still amazed at the sight of Shinobu's large chest. "I don't know. That's what I thought you could figure out." answers Shinobu very embarrassed. She is a little less embarrassed because she knows a doctor has to be professional about these things. Of course she also knows that Dr. Hisakawa would most likely be surprised to see that she has grown so big so quickly.

"Hmmm. Well. Ahem. To find out what happened I'm going to need a few measurements 1st. Shinobu I need you to stand up please." he orders. Shinobu knows why he wants her to stand so she stands up and puts her arms out. Dr. Hisakawa pulls out his measuring tape and measures Shinobu's chest.

"Let's see……94 cm." he says as he goes to right it down on the paper on the clipboard. "94 CM? That's 4 cm bigger than I am! And 3 cm bigger than Mutsumi!" shouts Kitsune. "Yes. That puts her in the DD rage of breast sizes." adds the doctor.

"So Shinobu. When did this happen?" asks Dr. Hisakawa. "It just happened last night. I woke up this morning and they were like this." answers Shinobu. Dr. Hisakawa can't believe what he has just heard and looks on with a dumbfounded look on his face for a second or 2 before getting his composure back.

"Well I have never seen or heard of anything like this ever happening. I mean a girl's breasts growing to such a massive size literally over night. Ahem. Shinobu please excuse me. I have to look this up on the net to see if any other cases like this have ever happened. This may take a while so please be patient." says Dr. Hisakawa after a moment. "Ok." answers Shinobu.

Dr. Hisakawa walks out of the room and to his office to go on his computer. Meanwhile in the exam room Kitsune is thinking to herself. "I can't believe it. Shinobu is actually bigger than I am! How does a small girl like her suddenly sprout out of nowhere like that?" she thinks to herself as she looks right at Shinobu's boobs.

After about 30 minutes Dr. Hisakawa comes back into the room. "I think I know how this happened. Shinobu have you been drinking a lot of milk lately?" he asks. Shinobu perks up in surprise. "Yes. I have been drinking nothing but milk for 3 weeks." answers Shinobu.

"Also have your breasts felt tender or sensitive to the touch lately?" asks Dr. Hisakawa some more. "Yes. They were like that for the past few days actually." answers Shinobu. "Ahh then I know what has happened." says the Dr. "What?" asks Kitsune.

"She has a vitamin D buildup in her breasts. Ingesting too much milk over a certain period of time will cause this. This is actually quite rare though and can only happen if she has a certain genetic defect. But don't worry this is not life threatening." explains Dr. Hisakawa.

"What happens with this 'Vitamin D build-up?'" asks Shinobu.

"Well to begin with, Vitamin D is an essential ingredient for body growth and bone strength. In your case Shinobu, you have a certain genetic defect that causes Vitamin D to get built up some where in your body. Normally your body, even with this defect, would eventually clear out the Vitamin D build up because you would not be ingesting so much Vitamin D all at once. But since you were drinking nothing but milk for the past 3 weeks your body had no time to clear it out. And as a result the Vitamin D build up, in this case in your breasts, caused your growth hormone to trigger your breasts to grow incredibly rapidly. Causing your over night growth spurt. I also read that this makes the person very tired and can cause them to sleep for many more hours than usual." explains Dr. Hisakawa.

"Well that explains why I was so sleepy early last night and why I didn't get up till late this morning." says Shinobu. "Is there anyway to reverse this?" asks Kitsune.

"I'm afraid not. This is permanent." answers Dr. Hisakawa. "WHAT! YOU MEAN IM STUCK THIS WAY!" shouts Shinobu. "No. I only said that this is irreversible. I never said there wasn't a way to fix this." answers Dr. Hisakawa.

"So there is a way to fix this?" asks Shinobu. "Yes." answers the Dr. "Well what is it?" asks Shinobu again. "Surgery." he answers. Shinobu gets very worried look on her face.

"We will give you breast reduction surgery where we go in and remove some fat to reduce the size of your breasts. Now don't worry, it's quite a simple procedure and will leave a small scare that would be well hidden on the under side of your breast where the natural fold of your breast is." explains Dr. Hisakawa.

Shinobu sits there for a moment thinking it over. "We won't do it if you don't want to." he adds. "Oh No! I want you to do it! I was just wondering if there was a way to keep my parents out of the loop about this." says Shinobu.

"I'm afraid not. We need at least 1 of your parent permission to proceed with the surgery." answers Dr. Hisakawa. Shinobu looks at the floor. "Then I guess my mom. She would be the most understanding about my situation." answers Shinobu. "Your mom it is then. We'll schedule you for surgery…..um….let's see…….next week on Christmas. How does that sound?" asks Dr. Hisakawa.

"Sounds fine with me. I want these things shrunk as soon a possible." answers Shinobu. "I'll tell you. It will make for one hell of a Christmas present." adds Kitsune. "Ok then. Christmas it is. I'll make the arrangements and you call your mother and tell her to expect my call to discuss the surgery." says Dr. Hisakawa. "Ok." says Shinobu.

With that Shinobu and the others leave and go back to Hinata Sou. The walk back, although similar to the 1st, is a little less stressful for Shinobu because she knows she won't have to do this for much longer. "Yeahhhhhh!" screams another guy as he goes flying after Motoko hits him with one of her sword attacks which snaps Shinobu out of her thoughts.

**(1 week later)**

After a week of stares, buying bigger bras and shirts, and lower back pain, Shinobu arrives at the hospital with her Hinata friends and mother on Christmas day to have her breast reduction surgery.

As Shinobu is being prepped Dr. Hisakawa enters her room in surgeon uniform. "Dr Hisakawa! Are you going to be doing my surgery?" asks Shinobu with shock. "No. But I will be assisting. However I have been sent in here to ask you an important question. Your friends tell me the reason why you drank so much milk was to make your breast grow. You got your wish, even if was over done. However since we are going to be reducing the size of your breasts, we can make them any size you want. So how big do you want to leave them?" asks Dr. Hisakawa.

"Hmmm. I never thought of that." says Shinobu a bit surprised. Shinobu thinks for a minute or 2. "How about a regular C." answers Shinobu. "A 'C' it is then." answers Dr. Hisakawa.

With that Dr. Hisakawa and a nurse wheel Shinobu into the operating room where he puts a mask over her mouth and she blacks out after a few seconds and the surgeons begins the operation.

A few hours later Shinobu wakes up in her hospital room getting over the anesthesia. "YAWN. Man I'm glad that's over." she says as she begins to look down.

(Meanwhile in the waiting room.)

"You know it's almost time for Shinobu to wake up." says Kitsune. "Yeah. It's been almost an hour since she came out of surgery. The head surgeon told us she would be up with in an hour. I just wish Dr. Hisakawa didn't have to leave so early into the surgery." says Naru.

"It's too bad that he was called out for an emergency." says Motoko. Suddenly **"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!" **comes a scream that echoes through out the hospital. Everyone recognizes it to be Shinobu. They all run to her room and rush in. They all stop and look at her with dumbfounded looks. There they Shinobu standing up looking at her bare butt in a mirror.

"They didn't make my breasts smaller! They made my butt bigger! I look like J Lo!" she shouts.

The End.

Author note: Did you really think I was going to end a comedy fanfic on a boring note? Plus the milk theory is nothing but a bunch of bull. There is 0 medical evidence to support that milk will make your breasts grow big. BTW I'm sorry I haven't posted the next Chapter to "Minds Within a Mind" yet, but I have been set back by a few things. 1st I had end of the semester exams to study 24/7 for. After that I was about to start chapter 10 when my computer crashed. HARD! I mean everything just quit. I had to wait for my new computer to come in 1st before I could start chapter 10. Then as I was almost done with Chapter 10 the data on the disk I had been saving my fanfics on got corrupted. I managed to save all my fanfics up to Chapter 9 of MWM, but chapter 10 was a total loss and I have to do it over again from scratch. But I was so mad I had to get a way from it for a few days. So to blow off some steam and to keep the creative juices flowing I made this one shot. I hope you all found it funny!


End file.
